


No Such Thing!

by badly_knitted



Category: Hellboy (Movies)
Genre: Cats, Community: comment_fic, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-01
Updated: 2016-02-01
Packaged: 2018-05-17 16:20:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5877451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badly_knitted/pseuds/badly_knitted
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hellboy has always liked cats.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Such Thing!

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a three-sentence prompt at comment_fic some time (possibly a couple of years) ago and recently expanded into a proper drabble because I wanted to. Needless to say, there are now more than three sentences.

He’d always liked cats; they were affectionate yet independent, and didn’t judge him on his looks. 

He started off with one, and that was fine except he thought the cat might miss feline company, so another cat found a home. 

With two cats, he figured one more wouldn't be any trouble, but then there were kittens. Three cats became seven, which soon turned into fifteen, then twenty-two; before long he’d lost count, there were cats everywhere he looked. 

Hellboy didn't mind, he loved cats and they loved him. As he told Father, there's no such thing as too many cats!

The End


End file.
